Downworlder Battle
by MaximumRideTwilightLover
Summary: Max and the flock are attacked by flyboys. Max gets separated by the flock and ends by with Clary. Will the flock ever find Max again? Is Max now involued will the Downworlder War? MaximumRideXMortalInstruments. Usual pairings. I have made a poll, help me
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride by James Patterson or The Mortal Instruments by Cassandra Clare

MPOV

There is no feeling like it. Tucking in your wings and driving through the air then releasing them again, shooting up with incredible force. Of course you need wings for that.

For those new to this I'm Max; I'm 17 years old, and oh yeah, I'm 98% human and 2% bird. My family and I escaped the School when I was 11 and have been on the run every since. My family isn't really my blood relatives, but its close. Including me, we are 3 girls and 3 boys.

Fang is also 17, but I'm older by 2 months. He's second in command and is the quite one of the group. He can also turn invisible on command. Iggy, like Fang and I, he is also 17 only 6 months younger than me. An accident in a lab experiment made him blind. But his hearing is super-sensitive and he can cook and make bombs much to my dismay. Nudge is 14 years old and boy, does she have a motor mouth. She can also attract metal; she's also a computer wiz. Gasman or Gazzy is 13 years old. Name says it all; do not stand down wind of him. Like Iggy, he can make bombs with him they usually sink. Last, but certainly not least is the youngest of the family; my baby, Angel. She's 9 years old. The list of this that she can do is long so bare with me. She can read minds, control minds, talk to animals, breath underwater and shape shift.

So there you have it, my family in a nutshell. Automatically me being the oldest, I become the leader. Yeah I know, 'a girl being the leader, that's wrong'. Well for all you sexist pigs out there I don't care and neither does my flock.

So back to flying, we are over Washington at the moment. And my flock is quite even Nudge, which is great. I wish this could go on forever.

"Max, can we stop to rest now, I'm Hungry." Spoke too soon.

"Okay Nudge, we'll rest for the moment." Now being leader, have to know your team's limitations. Iggy, Fang and I can go on for miles, but Nudge, Gasman and Angel won't last as long.

Before we landed I made a 360-degree turn and discovered that we were not alone. I flew over to Fang and told him what I see. Then I realize what it is.

"Everyone heads up we got company." Now being older than the once were I would tell Gazzy and Angel to find cover, but now I know they can fight.

"We got Fly Boys!" Iggy called out above me. "Seems like a dozen of them."

Iggy; you can always count on him in situations like this. "Okay, easy, thanks Ig."

Incase you don't know, Fly Boys are mean metal machines. They're sent by the scientists at the School to destroy us. So far, they haven't succeeded.

Within seconds the Fly Boys and my flock were in a deathly battle. We each had 2 Fly Boys to contend with. Already Angel had gotten rid of her two opponents and helping Gazzy with his. Nudge was holding her own and Fang was too.

_Max! Iggy!_

Without thinking I immediately took action. I grabbed the Fly Boy from behind Iggy and slammed my hand into his spine.

"Awesome Max!" cried Nudge. Suddenly I spotted two flyboys coming at her.

"Nudge, behind you!" I shouted as I tried to grab a flyboy myself.

Then two flyboys came up behind me and grabbed me by the arms and legs. I could hear cries from the flock, but I was too preoccupied by the fact that the two flyboys and myself were falling through the sky.

When I woke again, I found myself staring in the eyes of a girl. My instincts kick in and in a second I was on my feet again.

"What are you?" the girl asked in shock.

It was then that I realized that my wings were still lose on my back. I tried to pull them in but a pain shot through my body. I winced.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to help."

"Yeah, well I'm not the trusting person." I spat back.

"Then you leave me no choice…Jace if you please." Then a sudden blow to my neck made me see darkness.

"It's for your own good." Was the last thing I heard.

What did you think? Please review. I need to know if you want to see more. Be gentle.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Mortal Instruments.

Chapter 2:

JPVO

Clary arrived at the institute with Luke and an unconscious girl, no older than Clary herself, and asked if she could be held here until she wakes up. That was three days ago and still she will not wake. Luke said he didn't hit her that hard, why doesn't she wake up!

Liz, Alec and I took turns watching her and now it was my turn. How come we had to look after her when it was Clary and Luke who found her in the first place?

"Is she awake yet?" I turned to find Clary watching in the doorway.

"Not yet." Was all I could say.

Suddenly the mysterious girl groans and moves. Clary and I hurry over to see if she was awake…She was.

"Hi" was all Clary could say, she then clears her throat to try again. "Nobody's going to hurt you…you're safe here with us."

"Am I?" She retorts back.

"What's your name?" I tried to break the awkward silence.

"Now why would I tell you that?" She retorts again.

This was going to be a long day.

MPVO

So here I am, in a dim lighted room surrounded by two people-no older than myself-and the boy asks what my name is…wrong question.

"Now why would I tell you that?" I put as much venom as I could in my answer.

Just then a person walks in the room, carrying a tray. I knew what was on the tray. I tried to make a run for it but strong and firm hands held me down. The boy hissed in my ear.

"Will you just calm down, no one is going to hurt you, OK."

"Yeah right. As if I believe you." I struggled some more.

In the end, they tied me down to the bed with rope. All this made me think about my flock and if they were OK.

Of course they're OK. Fang would take control of everything and the others would help whenever they can.

They were safe.

Sighing in defeat I answered their question. "My name is Maximum, but just call me Max."

Somewhere on the New York River. (A.N. I don't really know the name of the river that cuts Mew York with Manhattan, if one of you could tell me, that would be great)

On the horizon, a fly shape emerges from the mist. It lands gracefully on a bout in front of a cloaked figure. The shadowed shape kneels before the cloaked figure.

"Master, I come with some very interesting news, concerning your children: Clary and Jace."

"Do tell me, my loyal friend." Replies the cloaked figure.

"It seems that they have come across a strange creature that no one have ever seen. They don't think it's a shape shifter like myself, they believe its something more."

"Hmm, it seems that I would need to meet this strange creature, tell me, do you know its name."

"Yes master. The creatures name is Maximum."

"Excellent." Valentine replied smoothly.

Sorry it took so long, I had to finish year 11 and start year 12 in the last term.

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	3. AN So Sorry

Hey everyone. Sorry but I have decided to discontinue my story. So if anyone wants to continue my story, just send me an email. Its first in, first served so be quick.

MaximumRideTwilightLover.


End file.
